Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to alcohol consumption management systems, and, more particularly, a system and method for obtaining information associated with alcohol consumption behavior of a user and facilitating the user in managing his/her drinking behavior.
Description of the Related Art
People consume alcohol sporadically without keeping track of their consumption. Excessive alcohol consumption leads to health problems, family problems, loss of productivity at work places, etc. Typically, there exist a number of applications which enable an individual to keep tracking their drinking habits.
AlcoDroid Alcohol Tracker, developed by Myrecek is an alcohol consumption tracker application for a mobile phone, in which an individual logs drinks which have been consumed. The EAC is plotted on a chart and it indicates when alcohol consumption by the individual reaches a legal limit for driving, or subsequently when blood alcohol content (BAC) level of the individual gets back to zero.
A blood alcohol calculator developed by Hauki, is an application for a mobile phone, in which an individual may provide quantity of one or more drinks (e.g., beer, wine, and spirits) which have been consumed. Accordingly, the application computes and displays a maximum blood alcohol level of the individual.
An alcohol calculator developed by Pawel Nadolski, is also an application for a mobile phone. An individual has to enter number of alcoholic drinks consumed by the individual and a finish time of drink. The application computes and displays blood alcohol concentration and an estimated time at which blood alcohol level will drop to an allowable limit for driving.
A blood alcohol calculator developed by CityJams is a simple calculator that provides a list of common drink types. An individual has to enter his/her weight, time spent in drinking, and types of drinks consumed. The blood alcohol calculator then calculates the blood alcohol content (BAC) level.
Drink Droid Plus BAC Calculator developed by Laby, is an application for estimating the blood alcohol content (BAC) level based on types and quantity of drinks consumed by an individual.
Another example of a blood alcohol content calculator is jAlcoMeter, developed by Tuukka Haapasalo. The application works by allowing a user to input each drink in a real-time, or later if he/she forgets. Personal information such as a gender and a weight is captured to enable the BAC level estimation, and current intoxication level is indicated. However, whilst this application gives an indication of how intoxicated a person is becoming, it is necessary for the individual to enter details of each drink consumed, which is likely to be inaccurate in various circumstances. The application does not support individuals to modify their drinking habits or fails to indicate whether their drinking habits have caused any long term problem.
KR 100286129 discloses a portable phone having a “drunkometer” function to add functions of a breathalyzer to a portable terminal. A “drunken alarm message” display on the portable phone is connected to an alcohol concentration detection sensor. A ROM connected with the message display, stores a required drunken alarm messages.
Accordingly, thus whilst portable breathalyzers exist and mobile device applications operable to enable an individual to log a number of drinks consumed exist. However, there remains a need for an alcohol management system that gives support to individuals in modify their drinking habits.